


The Thing That's Killing Me

by notalwayslate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwayslate/pseuds/notalwayslate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a health scare, single father Robert Gold realizes that he needs to find a potential guardian for his 8 year old son Bailey, in case of his untimely death. The only person the town monster can think of trusting is the beautiful town librarian Belle. </p>
<p>Rumbelle Christmas in July gift for SSirius-Blackk who prompted: The Thing That's Killing Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing That's Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ssirius_Blackk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssirius_Blackk/gifts).



Glancing at her watch for the third time in 8 minutes, Belle could not believe how slowly time seemed to pass that morning. 10 more minutes. 10 more minutes till she got to take her lunch break, and solve the mystery that plagued her since Saturday afternoon, when Mr. Gold out of the blue invited her to his shop Monday for lunch, and to discuss a business arrangement. Belle had racked her brain the last few days, trying to figure out what possible topic Mr. Gold had to discuss with her. 

The walk to his pawnshop seemed entirely too short, and before she knew it, she was at his door. Quickly running her hands down her hair, and straightening her skirt, Belle felt ready to face whatever the situation was on the other side of the door. Turning the knob, she entered, the bell jingling above her head. She could smell the undeniable aroma of Granny’s hamburgers as Mr. Gold walked out from behind the curtain. 

“Hello Ms. French,” 

“Hello Mr. Gold. And it’s Belle. Please call me Belle.” She said with a warm smile. 

Shrugging off her coat, Mr. Gold extended his arm, taking it, and then hanging it on the rack behind the counter. Belle couldn’t help but glance down at his pants, admiring his backside as he walked away from her. She felt a rush of heat to her face. What was it about this man that made her very blood boil? Biting her bottom lip, she watched as he pushed the curtain aside, extending his hand, inviting her back. A rush of adventure filled her veins. Although she has been in the pawn shop countless times, she never ventured behind the curtain. 

For a moment she felt like Dorothy, watching the wizard pull back his curtain of mystery. Stepping into the unknown, she first noticed a small cot against the right side of the wall. To her left, she saw a large antique desk, piled high with folders and paperwork. Before her, a pop up table with two large Styrofoam containers sat on top of it. 

He moved swiftly, limping to the table to pull out her chair. Beaming at him, she took her seat, her appetite growing, as she lifted the lid, delighted to see the burger and fries before her. The two started to eat, making small talk when Gold brought up his eight year old son. 

“As you are probably aware, the other children…well they give him a wide berth. I’m afraid my reputation in this town has shadowed his attempt at making friends.” 

Belle frowned. The library was always full of children and students working together ,but Belle had noticed how often Bailey Gold was alone.

“Parents can be cruel.” Belle stated. “Just because they may have an issue with their landlord, to pass that distrust and hatred to their children is disgusting. It’s not your fault, it’s theirs. And honestly it’s the other children’s loss, in not getting to know him. He’s a wonderful boy.”

“That he is. Too good of a son for the town monster.”

“Stop you are not a monster.”

“I thought putting him in private school, would help his alienation, yet, it appears the disdain of the Gold family, is a town hobby.”

“Well I love getting to spend time with him. He’s quite a good helper at the library.” 

“He loves spending time with you too Belle. He’s always talking about Ms. French this, and Ms. French that.”

Smiling Belle felt that the admiration was mutual. “I wouldn’t worry too much about him. He actually reminds me a lot of myself at that age. I never really was able to make friends easily. I was always the girl with my nose stuck in a book.”

“I can’t imagine anyone not liking you. You are an …exceptional person Ms. French.

“Belle. Please call Belle.” 

“You are an exceptional person Belle.” Gold sat awe strucked at the beauty before him. He continued to stare at her a bit longer, when Belle felt her cheeks starting to heat from his intense stare. As if coming to, Gold jumped, realizing he had been gawking at her like a love struck fool. 

“Well Ms…Belle,” Catching himself from using his formal tone. “I assume you are wondering why I asked you here today?”

Biting her bottom lip nervously, Belle shook her head yes. “I had, but then we had such a nice conversation here over lunch that I started to think that maybe you wanted me to come today, just for the company.”

“Well actually I had more of an ulterior motive.” He got up from the table, moving to the desk a few yards away, picking up a manila envelope. He handed it to her, and then took his seat. 

Looking at him for some kind of approval, she watched him nod, as she lifted the seal, and pulled out an x-ray. Complexed, she pulled down the x ray so she could see his face. 

“What is this?”

“The thing that’s killing me.” 

Her jaw went slack, as his words echoed in her mind. ‘The thing that’s killing me.’ 

After minutes of silence, Belle closed her eyes, willing herself to speak. 

“What are you talking about?” she whispered, having no idea she was whispering.

Belle watched as Gold’s face went stone cold, as he stared straight ahead. Although his eyes were locked with hers, it felt as though he was looking through her. 

“At my last routine physical, they found Deep vein thrombosis. It basically means I have multiple blood clots in my leg. The concern is that one or more could shoot into my heart or lungs, which can kill me.”

“But they can fix it right? I mean you are going to be alright aren’t you?” She couldn’t stop the way her voice raised as concerned flooded her system.

“They have decided to put me on blood thinners, to help to break up the clots. If that doesn’t work, they may have to do surgery if the clots do not thin out.”

“That’s very serious Mr. Gold. I’m so sorry to hear that.” Belle feared for her friend.

“The reason I wanted to talk to you was about Bailey. As you know I am single father. And well, it was a wakeup call when this was discovered.” He licked his dry lips as he spoke softly to her. “If anything ever happened to me, well I am concerned about what would happen to Bailey.”

“I know it’s just the two of you, but if you don’t mind me asking what happened to his mother?” 

Gold sighed; as he told his tale of how his ex-wife had left him and Bailey when he was only one year old. She had fallen in love with a boating instructor, Killian Jones. Her heart broke for both him and Bailey as she listened to his sad tale. 

“And when he was five years old, is when I learned that she had been killed in a boating accident.”

Belle sat quietly having no idea what to say. 

“It has just been just the two of us forever. There is no immediate family, no grandparents, no Aunts or Uncles. I realized that if anything happened to me, well there is no way, I would want him going into a foster care system.”

It was then that Gold’s attention focused squarely on Belle. Looking into his eyes, no words were exchanged, but Belle felt her pulse racing. He couldn’t be suggesting, wait, was he suggesting it. Belle blinked slowly, as she processed what he was communicating, without saying a word. 

“Are you asking me to take care of Bailey if anything happens to you?”

His eyes pooled with water. 

“You are the only person in this town that I could think of…that I would trust enough with my son.” He voice was hoarse. “We really don’t have anyone in this town that we are close to. And I’m afraid people would look at him as some lottery ticket, since he would inherit everything I own. Would you be open to the idea of being Bailey’s guardian if…if something happens to me?”

Although Belle knew she should be experiencing a mix of emotions, including scared and surprised, she felt a strange sense of calmness wash over her. She knew she always wanted children one day. Being an only child herself, she had no siblings, and therefore no nieces or nephews in her life. Her only experience with children was what she experienced at the library. And yet, the idea of having Bailey in her life, felt her with a surprising emotion. An emotion of pride. She felt honored that Mr. Gold thought of her enough to trust her with his only son.

With little thought, Belle opened her mouth reaching for his hand. “Of course I will.”

She almost laughed at how comically wide his eyes went. She could clearly see that he was not expecting her answer and her answer that quickly. He grasped her hand hard, as tears sprung down his cheeks. 

They spent the rest of their lunch, scheduling for Belle to come over to his house that weekend, so that they could talk more on the matter, and that she could start to spend more time with Bailey. 

“So I’ll see you around 5:30 on Saturday Mr. Gold.”

“Robert,” He spoke gently. “Please call me Robert.

“I’ll see you then,” she paused a small smile on her face, “Robert.”

Once back at the library, Belle parked herself at her desk. Did you really just agree to raise Robert’s child, if anything were to happen to him? She saw him every week at the library, but what did she really know about the 8 year old boy? It was then that Belle decided that she would ask Robert this weekend, if she could start spending more time with Bailey. If anything, she wanted to get to know him well enough, and vice versa, that he would at least look at her as being a close friend, or type of Aunt. That way, God forbid if anything happened to Robert, it would be a less awkward transition for Bailey. 

It startled Belle that it was only a mere hour ago that Robert had requested this of her, and how concerned she already felt for young Bailey’s feelings. Although the entire situation may appear crazy to anyone on the outside, Belle could not help but feel how right her choice was. 

Saturday came and Belle found herself at Robert and Bailey’s home. She had always loved the look of the pink Victorian home, and found the inside just as charming as the outside. Robert had made spaghetti, one of her all-time favorites, a fact she soon found she shared with Bailey. The conversation between the three seemed to flow smoothly. Bailey talked about his school, and the homework he still had to do for Monday. Belle was amazed at how comfortable she felt around them both. After some pleading from Bailey, Belle found herself on the couch with the adorable boy, as Robert cleaned up in the kitchen. After a while, he joined them on the couch, and watched the second half of Finding Nemo. 

After the movie, it was Bailey’s bedtime. As Bailey got off the couch to go upstairs, Belle suddenly felt herself engulfed in the arms of the young boy.

“Goodnight Belle.”

She squeezed him back, smiling. “Goodnight Bailey.”

“You can call me Bae.”

“Goodnight Bae.” Belle smiled watching the little tyke head up the stairs. 

“Give me 15 minutes to clean him up and put him to bed?” Gold smiled at her as he made his way up the stairs. 

“Of course take your time.”

Once she heard him reach the top of the stairs, Belle lifted herself off the couch. Walking around the living room, she grinned at the pictures that adorned the mantle of Bae. Belle noticed that there were no pictures of Bae and his father together. He probably was the one taking the pictures Belle thought to herself. There was never a third person in their life to take a picture of the two of them, the sad thought played in her head. Although he had his son, Belle couldn’t help but wonder what a lonely life Robert must have led these last 8 years. She wondered what he did every night after putting Bae to sleep. Did he just sit down in the living room by himself? 

Sooner than later, she heard the tapping of his cane, and the heavy thuds on the stairs. 

“Would you like a cup of tea?” she heard him ask before he reached the bottom.

“I’d love some, thank you.” 

She followed him into the kitchen, watching him move around drawer to drawer, getting the cups and items. 

“You really have done an amazing job with him, Robert. He’s amazing.”

Smiling at her compliment, he replied. “Well you made quite the impression on him as well. He asked if you would be coming back next weekend.”

Laughing with a smile the words slipped out before she could think about it. 

“I would love to.”

Smiling back at her, Gold prepared their tea. 

It was from that point forward, that Belle found herself spending more and more time with Robert Gold and his son. She came over every Saturday for dinner, and a movie with the Gold men. 

One Monday night Belle made too much chicken salad as she prepared her lunch for the next day, when a thought hit her, and she made a second sandwich. The next day, Belle found herself in the pawnshop, a picnic basket on her arm, looking for a lunch companion. They had lunch that day, and soon fell into a routine, of having lunch together twice a week. 

It was in late October that Belle walked into the pawnshop, a pair of chicken salad sandwiches and other goodies tucked into her basket, that she was greeted by an apparently distressed Gold. Taking one look at his pale face, she grabbled for his hands, and felt how clammy they were.

“What’s wrong?” She asked concerned.

“I’m having pain. Pain in my…my chest.” He wheezed between shallow breaths. 

Placing the basket down, Belle wrapped both arms around his waist. 

“I’m taking you to the hospital.” Belle said with no room for discussion. 

“Grab my…..briefcase.”

Belle rolled her eyes, but took the leather briefcase that was leaning against the wall behind the counter. She knew it would take more time arguing with him, then to just take the briefcase and go. One arm wrapped around his waist he let her lead him out to his Cadillac. 

Placing his seatbelt around him, Belle took the keys from his hand, speeding down Main Street to Storybrooke Hospital. Once they arrived, she turned towards Robert.

“I’m going to get a doctor and a wheelchair, I will be right back.”

Within a minute, a nurse rushed out with a wheelchair. Belle quickly followed as they rushed him into the emergency room lobby, and watched as they pushed him behind the double doors, where she could not go. 

Belle took a seat in the waiting room, her hands clasped tightly in her hands. Closing her eyes, she prayed, prayed that he would be okay. 

A hand rested on her shoulder, as Belle turned to see a nurse standing behind her. 

“He’s asking for you.” 

On shaky legs, she walked back into the emergency room, following the nurse. She held her breath as the nurse pulled back the curtain, revealing Robert laying on a gurney, an oxygen tube in his nose. 

His eyes went wide as he saw her, and she choked back a sob, as she rushed to his side, grabbing the hand he was now holding out to her.

“I’m here, Robert.”

He smiled and grasped her hand tighter.

“Dr. Whale will be in shortly,” the nurse stated leaving the couple alone. 

“How are you feeling?” Belle asked.

“A little better. I feel dizzy.”

The sound of the curtain sliding caused Belle to turn, her eyes landing on Dr. Whale. He seemed startled to see her. 

“Miss French?” He looked at her quizzically then back at Mr. Gold.

“Well what’s wrong?” Gold growled, snapping Whale out of his shock. 

“Well Mr. Gold. You are experiencing a Pulmonary Embolism. “

Still clasping Robert’s hand. Belle listened intently as Dr. Whale explained, how the blood thinner medication, was not as effective as they would have liked. She was sure she had stopped breathing while Whale discussed how a blood clot had made its way into one of his lungs. A condition that can often can be deadly. 

“So what are you doing to do to save him?” Belle asked panic in her voice. She looked at Robert’s face, and saw a small smile only for her. 

Whale explained how they would be pulling Robert into surgery within the next hour. The clot in his lung will be removed by snaking a tiny tube from a large blood vessel in through the thigh up to the lung so the doctor can mechanically pull it out. After explaining the procedure, he left Belle alone with Robert. The second Dr. Whale was gone; Belle wrapped her arms, as much as she could, around Robert in the hospital bed. 

“Belle…I need my briefcase.”

“Robert now is not the time,” she said brows furrowed. When he insisted again, Belle went out to the Cadillac, grabbing the briefcase she threw in the backseat, and re-entered the hospital. Robert sat up, reaching for the briefcase, pulling out a stack of papers. 

“I’m glad I had this made.” He said, as he handed her over a copy of his will. “As you can see, I have it that in case of my death, I am leaving custody of Bailey to you. As we discussed I would like for you to stay in the Victorian house with him, until he is at least 18 years of age. After he has left to go to college, you can sell the home if you want to.”

Belle looked up at him confusion in her eyes. “What do you mean; I can sell the home, its Bailey’s.”

Gold spent the next ten minutes going over the specifics of the will. All of the rental properties, rent, and cash would be going into a trust fund for Bailey for him to access when he is 25 years old. Robert explained that he was also leaving the house to Belle, as well as a bank account with enough money to set her for life.

Belle protested that she did not want a cent of his money. She would gladly care for Bae, and have him continue in the lifestyle he was accustomed but that she would pay for her own living expenses out of her library paycheck. 

“You will be Bailey’s mother, Belle. I want to provide for you as well.” Robert countered back. “I’m not changing it. I have made up my mind, and it will bring me peace to know that you are both taken care of.” 

Closing her eyes, Belle felt tears welling in her eyes. How could this be happening? She knew she agreed to take care of Bailey, and she would willingly, but standing there in the hospital, talking about plans if Robert died, took its toll on her heart.

“It doesn’t matter anyway. You are going to be fine, Robert Gold.”

She saw his bottom lip tremble, as he reached his hand out for her again. Placing the will on the tray next to his bed, she reached for his hand. Fingers entwined, he looked deep into her watery eyes. 

“Do you want me to get Bae?”

He shook his head no. “I don’t want him to see me like this, Belle. After, after the surgery, and if everything went okay, only then.”

She nodded. “I will pick him up after school. He can stay with me, until you get out of the here.”

Gold shook his head no. “Belle, can you stay at our house. It’s going to be shock enough for him to find out I’m in the hospital. I…I at least want him to be able to sleep in his own bed, and be surrounded by familiar things. 

“Of course.” 

It was then that Dr. Whale came back, informing them, that they needed to get him ready for surgery. Belle did not want to let go of his hand, but knew that she had to. It took all of her bravery to let him go, and make her way back into the waiting room. 

Making a few calls, Belle arranged for Ashley to fill in for her at the library for the next few days. She kept a close eye on the time, knowing that she would have to leave in the next hour or so, to be able to pick Bailey up from school. Thirty minutes later, Dr. Whale came out, and Belle felt an instant relief seeing that he had a smile on his face. He explained to her how the surgery was a success, and that Robert was in recovery. 

Belle left to go to her apartment, and quickly packed a bag of clothes for herself. She then drove the Cadillac over to Bailey’s school. She saw the look of confusion, when Bailey approached the Cadillac and saw her instead of his father. Carefully Belle explained how his father was sick, and how he needed to go to the doctor and that he had to get his lung fixed. 

Belle and Bailey entered the hospital, and the nurse led them to Mr. Gold’s private room. Robert was awake, and a huge smile spread on his face, as he saw his son rush towards the hospital bed. 

“Be careful Bailey, he still needs to recover, remember what we talked about.” Belle lightly scolded. 

“Are you feeling better papa?” Bailey asked his matching brown eyes looking into his father’s.

“Oh yes, much much better, now that you two are here.” His papa replied. 

The next week, Belle fell into a new routine. Waking she made breakfast for Bailey and herself, and then drove him to school. She then spent her mornings, with Robert, keeping him company, as a barrage of doctors and nurses came in checking his vitals, and his recovery.

Belle couldn’t help but giggle, at how quickly the nurses would scatter away, when they were done taking his vitals. 

“You don’t make a very good patient, now do you?” Belle lightly scolded. 

“Pests, that’s all that they are.” 

In the evenings, after dinner, Belle would bring Bailey to visit his father. It was a very loving scene, Bailey often sitting on Belle’s lap, as he told his father about his day at school. Bailey would often do his homework, while Robert tried convincing Belle to sneak him in some good tasting food, as he was done with the slop as he referred to it, that they served at the hospital. 

Belle did not expect the wave of sadness she felt, as she packed up the rest of her clothing. Robert had been released from the hospital for two weeks, and although he insisted that she go home, back to her regular life and routine, she stayed the additional two weeks, ensuring he was strong enough to care for himself and Bailey. Now that he was feeling better, and was even working half days at the pawnshop, Belle had no excuse.

As she walked back into her small lonley apartment, Belle sat down on her bed and cried. Being there, in his home, with him and Bailey, they felt like a family. She missed it, she missed them. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Belle knew she had to be strong. She was not what he wanted. She was to be a mother to Bailey, his friend now, not his wife. 

Winter

Belle was delighted when Robert asked her to spend Christmas Eve with him and Bailey. After Belle had moved back to her apartment, they still resumed their Saturday evenings, and lunch twice a week, but for Belle it somehow now never felt like enough. She longed to be with him all the time, but knew she had to settle for whatever time he was willing to spend with her. 

Belle’s mouth watered as she smelled the sweet ham cooking away in the kitchen. She knew Robert spoiled Bailey, but even she was taken aback by the number of gifts that lay under their Christmas tree. It was after dinner, as they sat on the couch in front of the fire place, when Belle excused herself to get the shopping bag that she came with. Sitting back down, she handed Bailey his wrapped gift. He quickly tore away at the paper, revealing the Minecraft Lego kit that Belle knew he wanted. 

“Oh Belle, I love it,” Bae screamed, as he launched himself into her arms. 

“I’m glad,” Belle smiled, kissing the top of his head. “And now for you Robert,” she pulled a much smaller wrapped gift from her bag. 

He looked at her with amazement in his eyes. His adam’s apple bobbed, and he swallowed hard. “You…you didn’t need to get me anything, Belle.”

“Don’t be silly, “she said, handing the gift over to him. 

Unlike Bailey, Gold took his time unwrapping his gift, being sure as not to rip any of the paper. He opened the lid of the white box, to find a pair of black leather gloves. 

“Even when it gets 10 below here, I never see you wearing gloves. Your hands must be freezing, so I thought, well,” she blushed a little, “you need them.”

He seemed to stare at the gloves for ever before finally looking up into Belle’s eyes. 

“I…” he started to stutter, “I have something for you as well.”

Belle was surprised as she really wasn’t expecting anything. Handing her a small box, Belle opened it, to find a beautiful drop pendant, necklace. She gasped, as she held it in her hands. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered. She looked up at him, and for minutes, the two just stared at each other. There was so much she wanted to say to him. How her feelings were growing deeper, then just a crush. How she loved spending time with him and Bailey. How her heart raced when he looked at her like that. 

“Dad, help me open this.”

The sound of Bae’s voice snapped them both out of their trance. Coughing, Gold turned away, and Belle could swear she saw a blush creep over him. After playing some with Bailey, and finishing up their eggnog, it was soon time for Bailey to go to sleep.

Belle went to put on her boots and coat while Gold put Bailey to bed. When he descended the staircase, she saw his brows furrow together. 

“Leaving?” his voice wavered as he asked.

“I should be getting home, I don’t even think the Sheriff will be out this late on the roads.” She paused, looking at him. Secretly she hoped that he would ask her to stay for the night, or maybe forever. 

“Please be safe,” He said, and she felt her body’s excitement deflate. “And call me when you get home, so I know you made it safe.” He went to hug her, and she leaned into his embrace. She felt his lips ghostly kiss the top of her head. “Merry Christmas Belle.”

“Merry Christmas Robert.”

Belle opened the door the crisp winter air, hitting her flushed cheeks.

February

Belle traced her finger over the handwriting on the envelope. She loved the way Bailey looped his ‘B’s and how large he wrote her name on the envelope. Opening it, she smiled at the large owl with glasses on the Valentine. 

‘Guess whooo whooo loves you.’ She chuckled at the little phrase and turned the card over. 

“love, Bae.”

Belle’s heart swelled. How could Bailey be so adorable? She loved him with all of her heart. She turned around to see him sitting quietly in her office, working on his homework. Belle had agreed to watch him this particular evening, as his father made his rounds on collecting rent. If only his father, could express his feelings as easily as Bailey. Belle knew that something had developed between her and Robert. As the months continued to pass, she could feel an electricity in the air every time she was near him. Half of the time, she just wanted to jump his bones and the other half of the time, she was dreaming about it.

She knew he was old fashioned, but this was getting ridiculous, that in all of six months he had not made the slightest bit of move on her yet. Now with Valentine’s Day approaching, this Saturday, a day, that they typically spent together as a family anyway, Belle decided she was going to make her move. She was going to tell Robert how she felt, come hell or high water, and hopefully he would confess the same. But if not, well, her heart started to hurt thinking about the very real possibility that maybe he didn’t feel the same for her. 

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted, when she heard his voice. 

“Well hello there Beauty.”

Closing her eyes, Belle let out a loud sigh, before plastering on a phony smile. Turning around she saw no other than Gaston, her ex high school sweetheart. 

Bae knew two things for certain, that he wanted his dad and Belle to get together, and he absolutely did not like the large rude gorilla man that was standing way too close to Belle. Watching as he again, leaned in, while Belle took another step back from the buffoon, Bae decided that he needed to jump in and mark his and his father’s territory. 

“So beautiful what time should I pick you up Saturday?” 

Cringing at the ape’s question, Bae walked up, placing his small arm, around Belle’s waist. He smiled inwardly as the oaf looked down at him wide eyed.

“Hi Belle.” Bae stated, looking up into the smiling blue eyes of his soon to be mother. She smiled warmly

“Hello Bae.” She pulled him in closer for a side hug, but kept her arm wrapped around his shoulder. 

“Uh…beat it kid, I’m talking to the lady here.”

On instinct, Bae dug his fingers in a little deeper into Belle’s waist, as he could feel her pulling him closer to her. Looking up, he saw an emotion on Belle’s face that was rare, anger. Her brows scrunched together, as she opened her mouth.

“Don’t you dare talk to him like that.”

Surprised by the beauty’s tone, Gaston tried to quickly recover. Flashing one of the flashiest smiles he had ever seen, Bae scrunched up his nose, as the ape’s hand landed on top of his head. 

“There, there, no offense, right kiddo?” Gaston rather forcefully tapped the top of his Bae’s head. 

Once the tapping finished, Bae turned his puppy brown eyes towards Belle. 

“Are you coming over Saturday to watch movies with us Belle?”

“Of course I am, honey.” Belle said without missing a beat. 

“Now, hold on Belle, I thought we had plans? It’s Valentine’s day. “ Gaston tried pleading his case.

“No, I recall you asking, but as you can see Gaston, I already have plans for Saturday,” Belle smiled looking down at Bae. With his arm still around her, Bae leaned in placing his head near her stomach, as he smiled looking up at the oaf. 

Opening then closing his perfectly chiseled jaw, Gaston swallowed whatever words were on the tip of his tongue, as he stared daggers at the small child. 

“Come on Bae, let me help you with some of your homework,” Belle turned still arm in arm with Bae. “Have a good evening Gaston,” Belle called back over her shoulder.

Looking over his own shoulder, Bae watched Gaston stomp away, swearing under his breath. 

Belle drove over to the Gold’s residence that Saturday determined to confess her feelings to Robert this Valentine’s Day. She spent more time than usual on her hair and makeup, and wore black high heels, with the red dress that she had picked out. Ringing the doorbell, Belle let out a breath, preparing herself for the night.

Robert opened the door, and stood frozen in the door frame. After a minute, Belle turned her head, to make sure that there wasn’t something or someone behind her, but when she saw nothing, she turned back, to see Robert, swallowing hard. 

“You look…well you are absolutely beautiful, Belle.” He eventually got the words to fall out of his mouth. 

Looking him over in his suit, and matching red tie, Belle returned the compliment. When she entered she saw the dining room was decorated with a beautiful white tablecloth, and blue and white china. In the middle was a large vase with long stemmed red roses in them. She noticed only two place settings were set, as cooked meat tickled at her nose. 

“Where’s Bae?” she inquired. 

“He said he wasn’t feeling well.”

“Oh, maybe I should go check on him,” Belle stated, when she heard Bailey calling from the top of the stairs. 

“I’m okay Belle. I don’t want to get you or dad sick. I’m just going to be in my room, playing games. Enjoy dinner.” With that she heard his little feet scatter, and the slamming of his door. 

“Since he won’t be joining us, I thought we might indulge tonight,” Robert stated holding a bottle of wine out for her inspection. 

As the night continued, Belle could not bring herself to eat another bite of the pot roast that Robert had prepared. “It was all so delicious Robert.” 

Bowing his head, Robert beamed under her praise. Caught by how dapper he looked in the candlelight, Belle took another swig of her wine, to help build up her nerve. 

“Why have you never remarried?”

Wait, what did she just ask? Belle looked down at her half glass of wine, grimacing at the blunt question she just bestowed upon Robert. Judging by the stunned look on his face, Robert wasn’t expecting it as well.

“I…well…” He couldn’t quite seem to find the words. “I guess after my wife Milah left, I never concerned myself with it. I had Bailey, and she had made it quite clear, that I’m a difficult man to love.”

“I don’t think it’s difficult.” She confessed looking down at the table biting her bottom lip. She peered at him under her eyelids, to see a baffled expression on his face. 

“What about yourself, Belle? Do you see yourself getting married someday?”

“Yes, I would like to one day. Have children, a family.” She said quietly. 

“Well there is no doubt that you will make an excellent mother,” he said. “Bailey adores you.” 

“Is he the only one?” she challenged. She couldn’t look at his face after she asked the question. She reached for her glass, taking another unlady like gulp of wine, placing the glass back down, still waiting on his reply. Hearing the defining sound of silence, she finally stole a glance up, seeing how the lines crinkled near his eyes as he sat there his mouth agape.

Her chest rose in and out, as her breathing quickened. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, as his eyes continued to bore into her. The temperature in the room rose as Belle shifted in her seat. At long last he spoke. 

“Bae told me that you had a suitor the other day at the library.”

Confused by the sudden topic of Gaston, Belle felt her overheated body slightly cool.

“I want you to know Belle that you can date whoever you like, no matter our arrangement.”

“Our arrangement?” she asked. 

“I picked you to be Bae’s guardian, and that will not change even when…well when you start dating.” 

She sat up straight, her ravenous thoughts of taking him there on the table, now expelled from her mind as he continued to talk. 

“I trust you. And of course that means trusting your judgement in men. I know that if anything did happen to me, that you would pick or have a respectable man in your life, who would be around Bailey.”

“You think I want to date Gaston?” She said disbelief in her tone.

“Well, no. Maybe not him, but there are plenty of men in town Belle that you have to know you have caught the eye of.”

“You want me to start dating people?” she said a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Well when you put it that way, I guess…yes…yes I want you to date, and find love, and marry. I don’t want you maybe being Bailey’s guardian to stop that.” 

“You want me to date.” She repeated it mostly for her own accord, her eyes watering. 

“I want you to be happy.” He responded.

“I am happy,” she said tears starting to trickle out of her eyes. He looked more lost than ever, grabbing his dinner napkin, extending it out to her. 

“Yes, it looks like it. You look like the picture of happiness with your tear stained cheeks.” he said sarcastically.

His tone was the last straw. Belle hastily got up from the table, heading to the living room, with him limping behind her. “I need to go,” she sobbed. Before he could reply, she was out the front door, and in her car. As she drove away, she looked in the rearview mirror, seeing him standing alone on his front porch. 

May

It had been three months. Three of the longest months of her life. Ever since Valentine’s Day, things had changed between her and Robert. Belle still went over every Saturday for dinner and a movie, but she spent most of her time talking and playing with Bailey, while Robert spent most of the time in his study. The lunches she once shared with Robert twice a week stopped. It seemed that neither knew exactly what to say to the other, and so they just avoided talking all together. 

She missed him that she knew. She missed his companionship; she missed that feeling of a family unit. But Robert made it clear to her on Valentine’s Day that he was not interested in pursuing any romantic relationship with her, and actually encouraged her to date other men. 

Speaking of other men, it was on a Thursday, when Will Helm, came strolling into the library. He had asked her for a book on car repair, and a date that Saturday night. He seemed like a nice guy, he worked with Billy as a mechanic down at Storybrooke Auto Center. She agreed, and they made plans to meet at Granny’s that Saturday at 7:00pm. 

Once he left, she could not shake the feeling of guilt, as she texted Robert, letting him know that she would not be able to come over this Saturday to visit Bailey due to unexpected plans. 

Saturday came, and Belle closed the library at 5:00pm as she always did. Looking through her closet, she decided upon a yellow dress with her red high heels. As she applied her makeup, she tried to build up excitement for this date. But deep in her heart, she knew that she would rather be with Robert and Bailey eating dinner, and watching a Pixar movie. 

‘How will you ever find love again, Belle, if you don’t put yourself out there,’ she thought to herself. At ten till seven, she walked over to Granny’s and found Will already there, waiting in one of the booths. He stood when she approached, handing her a flower, and telling her how lovely she looked. Soon they ordered their food, and found themselves in pleasant conversation.

As he was in the middle of talking about a difficult customer he had to deal with that day, Belle heard an all too familiar voice coming from behind. 

“Can I get a milkshake, Papa?”

Quickly turning, Belle watched Robert and Bailey walk towards the counter. Belle saw the instant Robert saw her, as he stood frozen. She felt her stomach drop, as she saw his gaze flicker to Will, and then back to her. His eyes looked desperate, sadness etched on his face that Belle had never seen. It felt like it was slow motion, as she watched Bae’s shaggy head turn, and spot her. At first she saw his eyes light up, and then he looked just as confused as his father. He ran up to the booth where she was sitting, as Gold continued to stand frozen at the counter.

“Belle!” Bailey exclaimed, casting a quick glance at the man sitting across from her, and then placing his attention back to her. “Papa said you were sick.” His brown eyes looked up at her with a questioning.

Belle took a moment to process his words. Of course Robert would tell him she was sick, and that’s why she couldn’t be with them that night. It was an easy way out, but then again, it wasn’t like Belle told Robert she couldn’t come because she was on a date. She had simply told him she was busy. 

“I’m here having dinner with a friend, Bailey.” Belle said suddenly remembering her dinner companion. “Bailey this is Will, Will this is Bailey.”

Will reached his hand out a smile on his face. “Nice to meet ya, Bailey.”

Bailey cautiously put out his hand as well, using a few fingers to lightly shake Will’s hand. And just like that Robert appeared at her table. 

“Come now Bailey, you mustn’t bother Belle now.” He said his hands on his boy’s shoulders. “Let Belle and her date eat in peace.”

Belle watched Bailey’s gaze flip up to his father, an angered expression on his face. He was silent as he walked back to the counter, waiting for his father to join him.

“He’s never a bother.” Belle said looking Robert dead in his eyes. Her tone expressing that she did not like the way he dismissed Bailey from her presence. 

“Well enjoy your dinner.” He gritted out, a stern look on his face. When he reached Bailey, Belle could overhear Bailey telling his father, he was no longer hungry. 

Turning Belle watched as Robert walked out with Bailey, his head hung down, as they walked out the door. Her instinct was to jump out of the booth and go after them. 

“Ahem.” 

Belle promptly turned seeing Will sitting awkwardly clearly not knowing what had just transpired between the three of them. She sighed. This was going to be a long night. 

Belle felt in a fog all morning. Without words, and little thought, she checked out books to a hand full of customers. Closing her eyes, she recalled Robert’s face, as he walked in the diner to see her there with Will. The look of heartbreak weighed heavy on her heart. But why? He made it clear to her time and time again, that her role was to be a part of Bailey’s life, not his. He practically begged her to start dating, so why then did she feel so guilty? 

She had to talk to him. She needed him to define what if anything was between them once and for all. She mustered all of the bravery she could, and closed up the library around 11:30 for her lunch. With every step closer to the pawn shop, she could feel her heart racing faster. 

“What if he doesn’t love me,” She thought to herself. “But what if he does?” Needing to know the answer, Belle took a deep breath before entering the pawn shop. The bell rung her presence, as she heard Robert’s voice stating he would be out in a minute. 

The curtain threw back, and there he was before her. She saw the surprise, as his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Belle pushed her shoulders back, straightening her posture, as she looked him in the eyes. 

“Hello Robert.” 

“Hello Ms. French.” His stern voice replied. 

Belle cringed at the formal tone. Everything that they had been through the last nine months, the bond she formed with his son and him, and after one bad night, she was suddenly Ms. French to him. Anger quickly boiled overcoming any guilt she may have felt a minute ago.

“We need to talk.” She stated more forcefully then she meant. “About Saturday night.” 

She swore she saw a look of distress on his face, before closing his eyes, a sound of resignation in his voice. “Of course.” He turned holding the curtain back for her to enter the back of the shop. This long overdue conversation would best be had, away from prying eyes. 

Walking past him, holding the curtain, she spoke over her shoulder. “Maybe you should flip the sign to close.”

Belle had a moment to herself as she heard the tapping of his cane, and the lock of the door. Although it was only a minute, it felt like forever before her pushed the curtain aside and joined her in the backroom. 

He stood, both hands planted firmly on his cane, waiting for her to clearly make the first move. 

Suddenly Belle didn’t know what she wanted to say. Anyone else in town, would have seen the intimidating Mr. Gold standing before them. But Belle noticed how tired he looked. She wondered how much sleep he had gotten the last few days. Did he lay awake as much as she did at night thinking about their relationship? 

“I…I wanted to talk to you about Saturday night.”

He lips formed a firmed line. “Yes, you already said that. I’m fully aware that you want to talk to me about your new boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Belle quickly corrected.

Robert raised an eyebrow at that. “Listen Ms. French, it is not my business what you do with you social life, or what suitors you have.”

There was that formal ‘Ms. French’ again. How could this man be so infuriating? 

“Isn’t though? I recall a lengthy discussion you had with me, about how I needed to not let my responsibility of being, what was it you called it, a potential guardian of Bailey, effect my social life.”

“Well clearly that is not an issue anymore. “ His voice rose to match her own.

“What the hell does that mean?” 

“I’m well. My last checkup showed that the blood thinners are working exceptionally well. The chance that anything might happen to me in the next ten years is minimal. You can live your life, without the worry of Bailey affecting your dating life.”

It was without a thought, that Belle took two steps forward and slapped him. He held his cheek as his eyes casted down on the floor. Tears welled in her eyes, as her voice trembled. 

“I have never worried about Bailey affecting my dating life. I love him, Robert, I love him like he was my own son.”

His watery eyes met hers, as his bottom lip trembled. 

“I’m sorry, Belle. I know that you do. I was out of line. I didn’t mean what I said.”

Tears ran down her cheeks, as Belle’s heart burst open. 

“It was never an obligation Robert. It’s a privilege to have him in my life. To get to know him over the last nine months. To get to know the both of you. I love him so much, Robert. Just like I love you.”

Robert’s shaking hand came to rest on her cheek. Tears flooding his eyes.

“How…how could you love me?”

“How could I not love you Robert?”

“I don’t deserve you. And you don’t deserve a monster.”

“It’s my choice, and it’s my heart.” Belle countered. “I love you Robert Gold.”

He closed his eyes, elephant tears falling, as he shook his head.

“But….but what about Will?”

A half sob, half laugh, bubbled in Belle’s throat. 

“I don’t love Will. I love you. I only went out with him that one time, cause I thought you wanted me to.”

“I’m a fool,” he whispered leaning his forehead against her own. 

A watery smile bloomed on Belle’s face. 

“Yes, yes you are.”

He smirked back at her. 

“But at least I am a fool in love.”

Closing her eyes, Belle tilted her head up, allowing Robert to lean down, and his lips gently tingling against her own. She soon opened her mouth allowing him access to explore. Their kisses grew more passionate, before Belle pulled back. 

“I love you Belle. I love you so much.”

Taking his hand, Belle guided him towards the small cot against the wall. 

“I love you too, Robert.” She replied as she took his cane from his hand, leaning it up against the wall. Placing her hands on his shoulder, she pushed him down till he was sitting before her on the cot. He pushed his body back until his back hit the wall. Biting her bottom lip, the anger that flooded her system only a few minutes ago was now replaced with the all too familiar desire. They loved each other. This was real, what they have is real, and Belle would fight tooth and nail for it. She wanted this man and his son in her life forever. 

Belle crawled onto the cot, straddling Robert. She heard him moan, as she started kissing his neck. Belle found her fingers curled around his long grey locks, as her mouth landed on his. His hair was as soft as she imagined it would be. She gently tugged on it, allowing her better access to his mouth. In between kisses, Robert continued to tell Belle how much he loved her. She let go of his hair, as her hands slowly moved down over his chest, reaching the destination of the knot in his tie. With shaking fingers, Belle slowly started to unravel the knot in his tie. She heard Robert take a sharp intake of breath as next she moved to the top button of his shirt. She had unbuttoned two buttons, when Robert took her small hands into his. 

“My beautiful Belle,” he cooed, kissing one hand and then the other. She smiled at his words, and his gentle touch. “Sweetheart, you deserve so much better than this dirty cot in the backroom. You deserve so much more.”

Shaking her head, Belle was determined to not let the man she loved, to feel any self-doubt about where and what they were about to do. 

“I just want to be with you,” she purred, attacking his lips in a searing kiss. She slipped her hands out of his, and moved back to unbuttoning his shirt. 

“You might not like what you see, love.” He said a new  
nervousness in his voice.   
“All I see is the man I love.” She said without missing a beat. After a few more passionate kisses, Belle felt his hands running up and down her blouse, and then towards the buttons of her own shirt. There they sat her straddling his lap, as they finished unbuttoning each other’s shirts. When Belle’s blouse fell open, revealing, the light blue lacy bra that she had on underneath, Gold let out a sharp breath, and then leaned forward, peppering her covered breasts with kisses. 

Belle’s entire body was on fire. Every fiber of her being craved his touch, his kiss. When she lifted her hands to remove his suit jacket, and then his unbuttoned shirt, she felt the wetness pool in her core, as she stared at his naked chest. He was a small man, but she could feel the solid muscle in his arms. She then tore off her own blouse, so she could feel him against her skin to skin. Kissing him, she felt his hands move to the front clasp of her bra, when a loud ring, made her jump back from his wanting arms. 

She could see the light glow of his phone illuminating inside of his pants pocket. 

“Bloody Hell,” he cursed in a rough Scottish accent, as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. Looking down at the screen, both Gold and Belle could see the call was from Bae’s school. Robert looked up at her, a look of sorry in his eyes. 

“Get it Robbie.” She told him concern in her voice. Nodding Robert answered. 

“Gold speaking.” His voice firm.

Crawling off of his lap, Belle moved to sit beside Robert on the cot. Although she could not hear who was on the other end, she saw a flicker of anger and then confusion on his face. 

“He did what? I will be there immediately.”

Gold hung up, looking over at Belle. 

“Bailey got into a fight with his teacher. They said he wasn’t listening, and then pushed her. They are talking about suspending him.” Robbie looked around the cot, finding his shirt to put on.

“I’m going with you.” Belle said, and saw Robert nod. 

After quickly dressing, Belle found herself sitting in the passenger side of Robert’s Cadillac. 

“I can’t believe he pushed his teacher.” Robbie said and Belle was unsure if he was talking to her, or just thinking out loud. She didn’t know what to say. She felt a pit in her stomach that seemed to be expanding by each passing minute.

“It could be my fault Robert.” She said with a hint of fear in her voice. She saw Robert do a double take at her, but he had to put his attention back to the school’s parking lot that they were now entering. 

“Why do you say that, sweetheart?”

“He could be acting out, because he’s angry after seeing me in the diner with Will.” 

Pulling into the visitor spot, Robert had just placed the car in park, with the engine still running when he grabbed Belle’s hand, bringing it up to his mouth placing a kiss to the inside of her palm.

“Nothing is your fault sweetheart. If Bae was mad at anyone that night, it was at me.” He continued after seeing the confusion on Belle’s face. “Bae is a very clever child. It did not take him long, to discover how I feel about you. When he saw you at the diner with Will, he was angry, but he was mad that I had let you get away. That I let you sit at that booth with Will, without having told you how I felt about you.”

Tears stinging in eyes yet again, Belle leaned forward half way, Robert meeting her the other half, as their lips merged together. 

Walking into the school office arm in arm Robert and Belle walked up to the secretary’s desk. Seeing the infamous Mr. Gold, the secretary sat straight, as she saw him approach. Without a word, she picked up a phone, stating to the unknown recipient that Mr. Gold had arrived. 

Behind her, an office door opened up, and Mother Blue walked out of her office, straightening, her long blue plaid skirt. Her face stern, Belle caught the once over glance that she gave her, before approaching Mr. Gold. 

“Mr. Gold.”

“Mother Superior.” 

“I was expecting you Mr. Gold, but not your…” she paused looking to Belle…”companion.’

“Well Ms. French is here, and she has a very vested interest in Bailey, and as you well know, I placed her as his emergency contact here, months ago.”

“Yes, well, right this way.” She held out her hand, indicating them to enter her office. 

Belle took a seat in one of the leather wing back chairs, blowing out a quiet breath of air. She felt nervous, sitting in the principal’s office, looking around, she could only imagine how the small children who got sent her felt. 

“Well I called you here today, due to the misconduct of your son.”

Looking to her left, Belle could see Robert tense, as Mother Blue continued. 

“Where is he?” Robert asked. 

“He’s in the cafeteria at the moment with an assistant. I wanted to speak with you first before we brought him in to this meeting. Now as I was saying, we have a zero tolerance for violence in this school, and with Bailey placing his hands on a teacher, we are looking at possible suspension. Now since it is May, and we only have three weeks left of school, we haven’t had to suspend anyone this close to dismissal. Now we could…”

“What happened?” Belle couldn’t keep her question in any longer after listening to Mother Blue ramble. Taken aback by her interruption Mother Blue brought her attention to Belle.

“I told you he pushed a teacher.”

“But why? I know Bailey and that is not like him. What was happening when this all took place?”

Looking to Gold, Mother Superior saw that he was not going to interrupt, and allow Belle’s interrogation to continue. 

“They were in an arts and crafts class, making cups and mugs out of clay for mother’s day.” 

Belle glanced over to Robert, who continued then with his own questions.

“And he didn’t want to make something?” Robert questioned.

“Oh, no, he was quite insistent that he was going to make something.” Mother Blue scoffed. “The teacher explained to him, that he could make a mug for you, Mr. Gold, but Bailey was insistent that he was making one for….well for Ms. French.” 

Belle’s heart skipped a beat. Even after seeing her at the diner with Will, Bae was making her a gift, a mother’s day gift. She tried to stop the tears of happiness that pooled in her crystal blue eyes. 

“Well obviously that was not acceptable, and so….”

“What the hell do you mean that was not acceptable?” Gold shouted his voice dripping with anger. 

“Well Ms. French is not his mother.”

The sentence felt like a dagger to Belle’s heart, but at the same time, infuriated her to a boiling point, she did not even know she had. 

“Are you telling me that you did not let my son make his gift?” he growled showing his teeth. 

“We are a respectable school here Mr. Gold. Now we have looked over the fact that you are divorced, but we will not allow our students to make gifts for their father’s….Mother Blue fumbled trying to find the right word, “concubines.” 

Gold slammed his cane on the ground, anger quickly rising, “How dare you,” but he was cut off by Belle who was standing now as well. 

“How dare you!” She looked at Mother Blue with nothing but disgust. “How dare you sit there, and judge who a mother is. I may not be his biological mother, but I love that boy more than anything in this world. You know you are so blinded in your narrow focus of this world. There are some children, who may not have a mother, or a father. There are families with two fathers, or two mothers. If Bailey feels I am the closest thing he has to a mother, how dare you try to shame him or convince him, that is wrong.”

Belle could not stop now, she had such anger that she felt was oozing out of her skin. 

“And as for my relationship with Bailey’s father. That is none of your damn business. And it definitely is not your place to judge.”

Mother Blue placed both hands on her desk, lifting herself up out of her chair, clearly not backing down from this fight. 

“Do you know how many young tarts we see coming and going out of these rich daddies lives? And obviously you are not on a path of marriage, when from what I hear, you were just on a date with someone else over the weekend.

Gold slammed his hand down on her desk, the contents rattling. “You know what, you don’t need to suspend my child, and I am pulling him out of this damn school.”

Looking at Robert, Belle nodded affirming his choice. 

“Let’s get Bailey and get the hell out of this place.” Gold growled.

Walking out of the office, Belle could see a pool of women standing in the hallway, obviously an audience had gathered to witness the fight. 

Leaning over her desk, Gold had a wicked grin.

“If you ever talk to my future wife like that again, I will make sure that this place is closed down forever.” Straightening, Gold left with the parting shot. “Not only am I removing my son, my yearly donation to the school’s fund will be leaving as well”

Still bristling over what Mother Blue had said, Belle walked down the hallway to the cafeteria, with Gold holding her hand. As they opened up the door, Bailey who was sitting next to a young woman bolted off his seat, and wrapped his arms around both Belle and his father. 

The teacher assistant stood. Robert looked at her. 

“Could you please go clear out my son’s locker? He will no longer be attending this school.”

Nodding, the young woman stated she would be back in a few minutes with his things. 

Robert, Belle, and Bailey sat down at the cafeteria table, as Bailey started telling them his story. 

“So I had started making the cup for Belle. It baked, and I was supposed to start decorating it. When I told the teacher that it was for Belle and not you dad, she said that Belle wasn’t my mother. But I told her that she was.” 

Belle found herself petting the top of Bailey’s head as he continued, sniffles in his voice. “So then she tried to take it away from me. I tried holding on to it, and it fell to the floor.” He pulled his book bag closer to him, as he pulled out a perfectly lopsided clay mug, with a sizeable chip on the rim of it. “I was so mad, and when I bent down to pick it up, she yelled at me not to. I got it before she did. She tried to take it away, but I put it in my book bag. 

Belle felt a mix of emotions as Bailey told her how much he fought for her mother’s day gift. “So then she went for my book bag, and I just pushed her hand away, and then she said I was going to the principal’s office for pushing her. But I didn’t mean to Papa. I was just pushing her hand away, because she wanted to take Belle’s gift. 

“It’s okay son.” Robert engulfed Bailey into another hug.

Tears in her eyes, Belle gently took the chipped cup from Bailey’s hand. 

“This is the most beautiful gift I have ever seen.”

“I’m glad you like it Belle.” 

Soon the young woman came back with a small box. 

“Just take the jacket Bae,” Gold stated seeing that the rest of the box was easily replaced school supplies. 

Bailey stood in the middle, holding hands with Belle and his father, as they walked out of the school, never looking back. 

Prologue:

One year later:

“Hey mom, papa” Bailey screamed as he came barreling through the door. He found his parents sitting at the kitchen table, his father reading the newspaper, and his mother knitting.

“Jeff wants to know if I can spend the night at his place tonight, please Mom. Please Dad.”

Belle watched as Robert folding the newspaper down. 

“What do you say Mrs. Gold. Shall we have a night to ourselves?” He asked his eyebrow raised a sexy smirk on his face. 

She couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from her throat, as she looked at him. True it easier for them to find alone time when Bailey was over at a friend’s house, but they still had their weekly romps in the pawnshop, and late night love sessions, while Bailey was sound asleep. 

“Okay, honey, that’s fine.” Belle said a smile on her face, as she watched how excited Bailey got. Ever since moving him to the public school, Belle and Robert were thrilled with how well he did in his new class with his new teacher, Mary Margaret. He made new friendships, and Belle had never seen him so happy. She got up from the table, opening the cabinet and taking down her favorite chipped mug as Bailey ran up to her, kissing her belly.

“I can’t wait for my sister to get here.” He said to Belle’s five month pregnant belly. Rubbing her hand over his floofy hair, Belle smiled down at her son. Robert got up from the table, his arms encompassing her and Bae. Hugging her beloved family back, Belle had everything she ever wanted.


End file.
